Forever More
by SoulHorse
Summary: When a girl from Infi's past suddenly comes back into his life, he doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that she had disappeared for 4 years and she suddenly comes back. Now, he's desperate to know where she came from. Except she's keeping it a secret. Now, his life is messed up and two people he cares about are mad at him. What can he do to solve his dilemma?


**Hey everyone! New idea! Again. Joy. New stories coming soon! Yay! But for now, you have to settle with this new random story about our fave Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch! Oh, and all the classes will be in here. So anyways, I promise I promise I'll go back to SYaEH, as I'm writing chapter 2…I've just been getting new plots and had to write them down, so I have 4 stories I'm trying to write, one PJO story, and several new ones on the way or already finished. There's a new oneshot coming soon! Reven oneshot about…stuff. So, Elsword fans, here is the disclaimer and the story will start! And, none will be called by their names, but by classes. Most likely gonna be the names I will use for the kids of the gang. That's an upcoming story for later. And this has nothing to do with ElHigh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 _~It's okay to visit the past. The memories, the lessons it taught you and to see how far you have come, but don't stay there.~_

 _-Anonymus_

3rd Person's POV

"INFI! RUNE! KNIGHTFIRE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" the three Sieghart girls screamed in unison.

Echoes of "COMING!" came to the three girls as they heard footsteps slamming on the second floor. Three boys, each with flame red hair almost tripped on one another as they ran downstairs to eat breakfast and head for school.

"What took you guys so long?!" Saberine, the oldest of them demanded. Saberine, Blaze, and Crimsora were the oldest in the family. They each were a set of triplets, Saberine, Blaze, and Crimsora being born on February 15 and were seniors. Infinity, more known as Infi, Rune, and Knightfire(Knight) were born the next year on June 24, Knight being the oldest, then Rune, then Infi.

Knight explained nonchalantly as he got his breakfast, "Sorry Sabe. Infi was taking up the bathroom, so it turned into a full blown fight."

Infi whined, "I was not! I was only in there for 10 minutes!"

Crimsora's eyes wavered from red to yellow. It only happened when she was going fight. Red was normal, yellow was what everyone called her Berserker moment.

"You were in there for 45 minutes because Infi was taking a long time in the bathroom?" she said in an eerily calm voice. Her eyes flickered dangerously to yellow.

The triplets gulped nervously. Blaze snickered at the three brothers, while Saberine muttered under her breath, _you deserve it._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _BAM!_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _OUCH!_

 _…_ _._

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _…_ _._

 _WE'RE SORRY!_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _CRIMSORA! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL THEM!_

 _"_ Oops. Sorry guys." Crimsora apologized.

Rune muttered, "Yeah, you should be."

Blaze bandaged his arm, which had slammed into the table after Crimsora destroyed their dining room. It wasn't the first time. The Sieghart teenagers were often in detention because they were late.

Saberine muttered, "C'mon guys. Class starts in a few."

"Really Sabe? That's all you think about?" Knightfire whined. "We almost got killed by our own sister and that's what you think about? You're so mean!"

Blaze, who had moved on to Knight, snapped, "You want me to take the next turn? 'Cause I can beat you up fairly well."

Knight gulped and shook his head. Nevertheless, Blaze kicked his bad leg, with made him shriek in pain. Rune laughed.

"Ha! Baby! You'll never get-" Rune stopped mid-sentence.

Saberine arched an eyebrow. "Get who little brother?"

Crimsora leaned in to listen, her eyes back to her calm, normal red.

Rune muttered, "Nothing."

Infi laughed. "Like as hell nothing! RUNE AND KNIGHT L-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP INFI!" Knight and Rune shrieked.

"Shut up Knight and Rune!" Blaze shouted, her hand wreathed in flames. "Talk Infi."

"I got something that'll help." offered Crimsora.

She held out a roll of duct tape and two chairs.

Saberine nodded. "Well, we'll be late for class. Totally worth it, if it means getting blackmail for my two brothers. Let's do it!"

 _Moments later…_

"Mmph! Mmm-mmm! Hmph!"

The two brothers struggled to get out of the chairs they were duct taped to, and to remove their tape gags.

Crimsora dusted her hands off. "A job well done."

"I agree." Blaze nodded.

"Don't tell them Infi!" Rune yelled.

He had somehow pulled his and Knight's gags off.

"Please!" Knight pleaded.

The mentioned brother laughed. "Wow. Hilarious to see my brothers bow down to me!"

"Come on!" Rune yelled.

Knight suddenly had a lightbulb over his head. He leaned over and whispered it to his duct taped partner. Rune nodded in understanding.

"Oi! Infi! Don't tell them and we'll give you our dessert!" Knight bargained.

The younger brother scratched an imaginary beard. "Ok."

The two boys yelled, "Yes!"

Crimsora's eyes narrowed. She walked over and triple taped their mouths and demanded, "Tell me Infinity."

The teenager thought for a moment. "Got a better deal, sis?"

Saberine spoke, "Infi, tell us now."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "I just said, do you have a better deal?"

Blaze nodded grinning. "I'll give you 10x the dessert, plus that new video game Bravely Second, that new Playstation game Nidhogg, ch-ching on your HelSword game, and even better…extra allowance this whole month."

The two duct taped brothers widened their eyes and shook their heads at Infi, trying to get out of their gags. Infi smirked apologetically at his brothers.

"Sorry guys. Blaze offered a much better deal. Okay sis, so, it turns out Rune has a huge crush on Elementa, the Elemental Master that annoys us three to death and vice versa. But it turns out Knight likes, oh sorry, LOVES her too, so they're having a competition to see who gets her."

Crimsora looked shocked, while Saberine started teasing the two boys with their faces as red as their hair.

"Aw! My brothers are all grown up! They have a crush!"

Saberine playfully ruffled her brothers' hair as Blaze yanked all the tape off, without any gentleness.

"Okay guys, now we really gotta go. It's study hall already." Crimsora noted.

"Why?! You guys just ripped tape off without a care in the world! Do you know how much that hurts?!" Rune whined.

"Yeah! I agree with him!" Knight complained.

Blaze snapped, "Too bad. Get moving boys."

They all picked up their packs, just as Infi added, "Oh, sis, if you're ever in a class with Knight or Rune and Elementa, go over to her and watch our brothers shoot lame pick up lines with her."

Let's just say the Infinity Sword got a beating from his two brothers.

 _At School, 5 minutes later…_

"HEY! OW! REALLY ELEMENTA! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Rune hissed in pain as Elementa started hitting him with her staff.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO LATE! WHERE WERE YOU?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" she yelled at the Rune, who was sitting next to her during a class break in Alchemy. It was quite loud in the classroom, so no one figured that more yelling was loud.

Night the Nightwatcher, grinned mischievously at her best friend.

"Aww! I see someone's worried for one of our favorite redheads!"

Elementa and Rune blushed and refused to look at each other.

"Hey Rune! I heard there was some romance going on with you and a certain Elemental Master!" Infi taunted across the room.

He walked over and grinned at the older sibling.

"FOR THE SAKE OF LADY EL! THERE IS NO ROMANCE GOING ON OVER HERE!" Elementa and Rune screeched simultaneously.

Night laughed. "But you love one another so much just to copy each other!"

"Are not!" they yelled in unison.

Night continued to snicker. "You just did!"

Thankfully, the two were saved by the bell. Rune and Elementa blushed slightly as they told each other goodbye and see you at lunch as they departed for their next classes. Infi followed Elementa, Night, and Night's sister, Wind, to the armory as she met up with her sister Void. Just as Infi entered the classroom, a girl's voice echoed towards him.

"INFI! Wait up!"

The Infinity Sword turned to be tackled by his girlfriend, Yamaja the Yama Raja.

"Hey Yama." he said coolly, kissing her.

"Hey Infi. Where were you? Missed you today you know."

"Sorry, got into a fight with Crimsora with Rune and Knight, got bandaged, and blackmailed Rune and Knight. The usual in the family."

"Ah. I see. Well, see you at lunch. Gotta get to class! See you!" Yama told her boyfriend as she kissed him.

"See you." Infi called after his girlfriend.

He entered the room and sat next to his friend, Ironal the Iron Paladin and Diabol the Diabolic Esper.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Infi." Diabol said.

Ironal said, "Heard a new student from Elementa's and Void's family is coming today. Wonder who it is."

"Hope it's a hot girl. I need new blood to flirt with." Infi said nonchalantly.

Diabol narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Can I talk with you for a sec Infi?"

The Infinity Sword nodded as he got up to talk with the Diabolic Esper.

"What's up Diabol?" he greeted.

Diabol hesitated, before saying, "Why are you looking for new girls to flirt with? You have Yama."

Infi sighed. "Are we really going to talk about this again? Yama doesn't care as long as I don't cheat on her. I like Yama. She's my girlfriend, don't you forget that. Don't try to get her. She's mine."

The Diabolic Esper retorted, "I'm trying to protect Yama! You said like, not love. You don't love her as much as I do."

Infi snarled, "Please. Don't give me that crap. You were the one who broke her heart! Don't tell me you still love her, 'cause you broke up with her. I won't cheat on Yama for Lady El's sake!"

Diabol faltered. "Yeah. And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Don't…don't make my mistake. I still love her, a lot, you know. And I hated myself for what I did."

His friend softened a bit, just a bit for the Diabolic Esper. "I know. But she'll never forgive you. Not ever. She's with me now and she's happy."

Diabol replied, "I've known her for a heck of a lot longer then you did. I know her. She's still broken. Yama hates me."

Infi said, "Yama will forgive you…soon."

Diabol nodded, still angry with himself though, for…

…

…

…

 **(HAHAHAHA! You'll find out…soon…Possibly, what Diabol did to Yama was kinda obvious. I might add a twist though…you'll never know!)**

The two boys went back to the room, as Ironal called to his friends, "Guys! What took so long? Class is about to start!"

Diabol and Infi walked to their seats. Diabol sat down in his empty seat, while Infi found his…occupied. His stuff lay on the floor, forgotten, and the person sitting in his seat was a girl. Her hair was covered by a black knit beanie, her eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses and she wore a covered dress and a black coat over it. Infi put his hands on his hips. Didn't this girl know who he was?

"Excuse me. This is my regular seat. Get out." Infi snapped at her. She turned toward him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your seat." she said in a saccharine tone.

Infi raised an eyebrow. Almost everyone knew this was his desk.

"Thank you. Now will you move out?" Infi told the girl.

She retorted, "Well then! You don't speak that way to a girl!"

Infi sighed and muttered, "Please? This is my chair. And why is all my stuff on the floor? Pick it up when you move girl!"

She seemed to glare at him. "Okay, first off, I wasn't gonna move. Second, if this is your seat, how come there's no tag on it saying, Infi's desk and chair. It doesn't have your name on it stupid. Third, your stuff is on the floor because it was all over the place and not on your chair. I assumed someone decided to treat this place like their house, that they decided to sit on the floor, or belonged to a hobo who has no where to sit. So, you didn't claim this seat. I did. If you liked it, you should have stayed in it, instead of wandering around and flirting and kissing random girls."

Infi was stunned. Ironal and Diabol stared at him, shocked. They thought, _No way! A girl managed to outtalk Infi!_ Infi, on the other hand, was shocked. This girl somehow knew his name and he didn't tell her. She outsmarted and outtalked him, almost like- _Ding Ding Ding Ding!_

"Class is beginning!" a teacher yelled.

The Infinity Sword turned to move, when the girl tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see her smirk and rise out of the chair.

"I have to go somewhere. And besides, I was teasing. I can see you love your chair so much, so I gave it back."

"If you aren't gonna sit in it then," she smirked at the Infinity Sword's shocked expression, then continued, "At least save the spot for me later."

She pulled her sunglasses slightly down, like a spy, and quickly winked coyly. Infi could have sworn he saw a flash of lilac.

"See you around, Infi."

She grinned and ran out of the room as the teacher, Mr. Lenphad, came into the room.

"Hello class! Welcome to blacksmithing! Here, I will teach you to upgrade weapons and stuff. As you all know, we will be having a new student today!"

Infi sat in his desk, still mind blown from his argument with the girl. She sounded so familiar, yet foreign. He remembered something from his past, a girl who he liked and could always outtalk him. A girl with the same fire, the same wit, the same teasing smirk that greeted him every time he saw her. And Infi also remembered that flash of lilac. A girl who he used to tease. It couldn't be her, though, Infi mused.

"Oi! Infi!" Ironal hissed. "Newbie's coming in!"

The said Infinity Sword snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Mr. Lenphad.

Lenphad said, "Elementa, Void, would you care to introduce our new friend?"

The two girls smiled and stood up.

"Of course, sir." Elementa said politely.

Void grinned. "We would be delighted."

Elementa: Presenting

Void: Our one

E: And only

V: Cousin

"Dimensia!" a new voice chimed.

Every head turned to see the new girl. Infi, Diabol, Ironal, Night, and Wind gasped as they saw her. She had the same purple hair in curly twin tails and wore a white, pink, gold, and purple dress, white gloves, and golden hairpins in her hair. She held a pink, white, and purple heart staff in her white gloved hand. Infi recognized the same gleaming lilac eyes he had fallen for so many years ago.

"Dimensia?!" Wind gasped.

Night murmured, "It can't be."

Dimensia scanned the room, grinning as her eyes rested upon her cousins, and her old friends. "Night, Wind, Ironal, Diabol, nice to see you again. Long time, no see, huh?"

She walked over to Infi, his eyes wide with shock.

"Hey Infi. I see you didn't save that seat for me. Shame."

The Infinity Sword stared at her, stunned, and was sucked into a fairly short flashback.

 _Short Flashback_

 _"_ _I'm Dimensia."_

 _"_ _I'm Infi."_

 _"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you too!"_

 _Flashback Ends_

Infi stared at her. No way could it be… _her._

The Infinity Sword whispered, "N-no way it's you! You disappeared!"

Dimensia heard him and gave him a sly smirk as she walked past his seat.

"Not everything is as it seems."

She walked past him and took the empty seat a couple rows behind Infi.

Ironal hissed, "No way it's her. It can't be!"

Infi, however, did not listen to his friend. Dimensia's words replayed in his mind. _Not everything is as it seems._ And a far more distant memory came back to life. _I'm sorry. I love you. The future must happen. I will find you, and nothing will come in my way. I promise._ Oh yes. Something had happened so long ago, that by the time she came back, she was a distant memory. And when Dimensia returned, nothing will be the same. _Not everything is as it seems. The future must happen._

 **Yes! I'm done with the first chapter of Forever More! What happened to Dimensia? That, will be explained later. Will everything be explained in this story? Not everything. Expect some prequels if I finish this story! Yeah, I said if, because I'm known to never finish anything…I'm a horrible writer. But I do expect this one to be good, as I feel like writing it and I keep coming up with new ideas. So, stay tuned for next chapter! SoulHorse, over and out!**


End file.
